stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
AxelsUniverse
AxelsUniverse is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 & Big Brother 4. Biography Big Brother 1 Axel entered the house with a target already on his back, being disliked almost immediately Axel knew he was in trouble in the long run. Axel knew he had to try to help his Clique win first Head of Household or he may be in trouble. Sadly he was the very last for his Clique which caused them the win making Butters win from the Book Worms clique. Good for him, him and Butters had a good relationship keeping him safe Week One and voting out the house target of the week Dax. Week Two when Slay won Head of Household he knew he was in trouble with her nominating him and Twisted who was one of his allies at the time. When Twisted won the Power of Veto Axel thought he was going home trying to get votes to keep him safe. Shocking the entire house including people who kept Axel he stayed in a 8 - 6 vote. Week Three he viewed himself safe when Sythe win the Head of Household which proved true when Sythe put up Medea and Xbae, a obvious alliance. When Psy won the veto and vetoed Xbae, Red went up. Axel disliking Red decided to vote him out keeping true the the Head of Households target. When during Week Four Psy won the Head of Household he was safe once again, keeping him for another week. When his obvious duo Jenn went on the block he fought for the Veto and won pulling her off the block. When Ryan was backdoored he gathered support for him to go home, and he did in a 8 - 4 vote. When Week Five started he was in shock when Sythe put up him and Jenn for eviction with them losing the Power of Veto to Annie and her discarding Axel thought he was dead meat. Shocking the house Jenn told the house to vote her out, and they did in a very close vote of 6 - 5. When it was announced a double his ally Twisted won the Head of Household with her targeting the people who nominated Axel. Sadly for them Sythe their target of the week stayed in a shocking vote of 5 - 4. Week Six he won the Head of Household gaining support for the eviction of Red. When eviction night came he got his wish with Red going home in a 5 - 3 vote. Week Seven another close ally of him Annie won keeping him safe with her trying to target Xbae but she shockingly put up Twisted next to her. Twisted was evicted in a 5 - 2 vote angering Axel. Week Eight when Psy won the HOH he put up Annie and Lucario with the house agreeing to vote out Annie when Psy also won POV and discarded. Axel refused to do this and voted out Lucario instead of Annie. Sadly his vote did not matter with Annie going in a 4 - 2 vote. When it was announced it was a double Xbae won after a close HOH battle against Lucario. She put up Butters and Sythe, with Axel knowing of a obvious backdoor to him. Unlucky for him he wasn't pulled and was put on the block when Psy vetoed Butters. Everyone thought he was going home even himself, with a very shocking vote of 3 - 2 Sythe was evicted blindsiding the entirety of the house. Week Nine when Slay won Head of Household he thought he would be safe. But Slay had other plans in her mind putting up Butters and and Axel for eviction. When Xbae won the power of Veto he knew his fate was sealed and congratulated his fellow houseguests for finally getting him evicted. In a unshocking vote of 4 - 0 Axel was evicted sending him packing to the Jury House. Big Brother 4 Axel entered the house as one of the veterans. Axel was known for being a target for many weeks in Big Brother 1. Axel entered the house with his duo partner, Jenn. Axel & Jenn didn't want any blood on their hands week 1, but during week 2, not only did they win the Head of Household competition, they also won the the Power of Veto to which they got Bob & Rose out. During Week 3 & 4, They were nominated by the Head of Households both times and won the veto both times and saved themselves both times. During the Double eviction, they finally had time to relax until Bob & Rose re-entered the house and ruined their plans. Axels journey ended on Week 6 when Bob won Head of Household and Emerald won the Power of Veto and he was evicted next to Jenn in a 4 - 3 vote. Host Opinion Big Brother 1 Axel played a good game shocking the house every time he was on the block besides the very last time. He was able to stay and keep himself in the game even though he had a huge target on his back since Week One. He may have been a little annoying but he was a good player and added to the season in a whole. Good luck in future endeavors Axel! Big Brother 4 Axel was a big threat this season. Axels journey was a bumpy won as he was nominated 3 times but saved himself 2/3 times he was nominated. His journey ended because of Bob & Rose winning battlebacks, ruining his plans. Good luck in future endeavors Axel! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Axel has the most votes against with 17. * He voted in the minority most of the time. * He was never was vetoed off the block. * He was the second Brawns in the Jury House. * He was the first 7th Placer. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Brawns Category:BB1 Jury Category:7th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:BB4 Jury Category:10th Place